


Couch Time

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blow Job, Eating out, M/M, NSFW, Nasty boys, No Plot, Smut, lavashipping - Freeform, plotless smut, trans!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: someone on tumblr wanted Kai getting fucked up by Coles massive DICKthis was written over like a week or two and i refuse to proof read so like if anything repeats or whatever im sorry





	Couch Time

Kai and Cole lay on the couch, the brunette cuddled up to the noriette comfortably as they watched tv, it was late at night and they were the only two left up.  
Kai hummed gently, looking up at his distracted boyfriend with a smile, a secret look of adoration on his face as he watched Cole, the earth ninja flicking a glance to the other.  
"Take a picture." He said teasingly, Kai snorting in response.  
"Don't need one when I can do this." And with that Kai moved up, placing a tender kiss on the others lips. Cole letting out a breathy sigh as he slid his hands up Kais hips, kissing his boyfriend back gently; something Kai wasn't having at all.

The hot headed ninja biting Coles bottom lip before sliding his tongue along it, Cole opening his mouth with a groan in response which Kai took full advantage of, sliding his tongue into the others mouth and slipping it against Coles. Cole sliding his hands up Kais shirt and tracing his fingers gently against the surgery scars on Kais chest.

Cole eventually pulled back, need for air taking priority over Kais mouth; a line of spit connecting their tongues that made him shiver.  
"Someone's feeling frisky." Cole teased, a surprised gasp leaving him as Kai moved to his neck, gently biting and licking his way up to behind Coles ear before whispering in a husky voice.  
"A bit, Was startin' to think maybe you could fuck me into the couch." He mumbled against Coles ear, Cole feeling a bolt of arousal shoot through him, specifically his dick.  
Before Cole could reply, Kai shifted to grind their hips together gently, his eyelids drooping as he kissed his way from the boys neck to his lips, Cole letting out an appreciative moan before grinding his own hips up against Kai.

"You make a convincing argument..." Cole mumbled against Kais lips, Hands trailing over Kais hips and thighs before gripping tightly and pulling the other harder against his semi.  
"Might need a bit more convincing though." Cole said teasingly, Kai raising an eyebrow at the challenge.  
In response Kai wriggled out of Coles grip and slid down the others body, unzipping Coles jeans  and licking his lips before he mouthed Coles half hard cock through his boxers, hot breath and open mouthed kisses against Coles clothed dick.

Cole letting out an appreciative groan in response, threading a hand through Kais hair as Kai pulled down his boxers and pulled out his cock, His boyfriend taking a moment to marvel at Coles dick.  
" _Fuck_ I always forget you're fucking _huge..._ " Kai mumbled, stroking Coles cock a few times before kissing the tip, taking the dick into his mouth and bobbing his head while stroking what he couldn't fit.  
"an' I always forget how _good_ your mouth is..." Cole mumbled in reply, gently tugging Kais hair as he moaned softly

Kai using every trick he knew, twisting his wrist and teasing his tongue on the underside of Coles shaft and licking around the tip, Cole tilting his head back and shutting his eyes as he bucked up slightly with a soft whine, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth on his dick.  
Kai bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks as he purposely made a wet mess covering Coles shaft as he met his boyfriends eyes; the sinful sight of Kai looking right at Cole with a cock in his mouth causing Cole to sharply tug at the fire elementas hair.

The sting of it causing Kai to let out a pitiful moan around Coles dick.  
Kai eventually pulled off Coles dick with a sultry pop and licked his lips, looking up at Cole with lidded eyes.

"That enough convincing for you?" He teased, licking another stripe up Coles dick which caused the other to shudder and dick to twitch in Kais hand.  
Cole humming in thought before he sat up, pulling Kai up into a kiss before shoving the boy onto his back.  
"Might need to do my own investigation first." Cole said in a deep voice, crawling over Kai and tugging off the boys pants.

Lifting his hips to help shuffle them off, Kai raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend as Cole simply lifted Kais legs over his shoulders and went to work.  
The ninjas mouth forming an 'o' before he let out a soft moan, hands gripping onto Coles hair as his back arched, Cole working his tongue against his boyfriend, licking and sucking messily.  
Kai let out a higher pitched whine, grinding his hips against Coles mouth as his toes curled,  The black ninja licking his way into his boyfriend, using his hands to rub circles in Kais thighs, lips and tongue switching between teasing Kais clit and diving into his boyfriend

" _Haa...!_ fuck you're so _good..._ " Kai moaned, a keening noise escaping his throat as he rutted against Coles face for a while; getting worked up quickly as he tugged at Coles hair with on hand and threaded his other hand through his own brown hair.  
Brushing his damn fringe out of his eyes as he softly praised Cole, fucking himself against Coles face with soft moans, letting himself ride the mouth against him and tightening his thighs around Cole who only groaned in appreciation, loving to watch his boyfriend lose it under him.  


With another choked moan Kai pulled at Coles hair, pulling the boy up and into a messy kiss, rutting his hips against Coles again.  
"Dick. Now." Kai breathed out, face flushed and eyes glazed over as he stared up at Cole. Cole in return rolling his eyes and shoving himself onto his knees.  
"Condom?"  
"Back pocket." Kai replied, reaching out to dig into the pocket of his discarded jeans and handing a foil wrapper and lube packet to his boyfriend, Cole taking it and straightening his back as an idea came to his mind, kneeling over Kai at full height Cole made it a show as he stripped off his shirt slowly before ripping open the condom with his mouth.

Holding it in his mouth, he slid his hands down his stomach and teasingly moved down his pants, revealing more of the ‘v’ of his pelvis before letting the fabric pool around his knees.  
Stroking himself a few times, slow and firm as he kept eye contact with Kai, Kai feeling his cheeks dust a slight red as he watched, chewing on his own lip as his eyes scanned over Coles body.  
Cole letting out a small chuckle before he slid the latex slowly over his dick.  
Opening the lube packet and pouring lube over his cock he slicked it up with a few strokes, Kai stretching out across the couch as he pulled his own shirt off, catching Coles eyes and giving the other wiggly eyebrows, only causing laughter to break the silence between the two.

"Did you just fucking wiggle your eyebrows at me?"  
"It's sexy!"  
"You're stupid!"  
"I'm sexy!!!"

Cole let out another laugh, laying himself over Kai and kissing him, the two giggling stupidly into the kiss, each time they settled down one of them only snorting again and causing another eruption of laughter between the two.  
Kais laughter fading off into a moan as Cole rubbed the tip of his cock against him, the slow slide of Cole against him making his eyes flutter shut with a breathy moan.  
"Now that's sexy." Cole stated gently, looking down at Kai with a cocky smile as he winked, Kai managing a snort before pressing another kiss to Coles lips.  
"Just fuck me already..." Kai mumbled breathlessly. 

He went slow, pushing himself inch by inch into Kai who wrapped his legs tightly around Cole, head tilting back as he bit his lip; choking back a moan as Cole stretched him out so fucking good.  
Cole paused for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of Kai around him with a groan, a moment too long as Kai made a needy whine, the boys hips twitching slightly as he took a shaky breath and carded his hands through Coles hair, gently tugging the black locks to try and get Cole to move.

"Gotta use your words, hot shot." Cole teased gently, giving a short thrust that made Kai arch with a breathy gasp.  
"Please..." He breathed, resolve weakening so fucking fast with how good Cole felt, and absolutely shattering when Cole gave another shallow thrust that made Kai melt.  
"Hmm?"  
"Cole jesus fuck just… just move please!” Kais eyes squeezed shut, his words trailing off into a needy moan as his fingers dug into Coles shoulders, pulling his legs tightly around his boyfriends hips and digging his heels in to try and pull Cole closer.

Cole humming in satisfaction as his fingers tightened to an almost bruising grip on Kais hips, The noriette leaned down, mouthing at Kais neck and leaving pink marks on the sensitive skin as he started up a gentle pace, thrusting into Kai who let out a soft moan every time their hips collided.   
Kais breath becoming fast and smokey as his hands desperately slid against Coles skin for purchase, his head tilting to the side to allow Cole to leave more marks against his skin.  
Kai choked on a moan, trying desperately to grasp onto words; only managing short cut off words like “more” and “harder.”

The noriettes eyes darkening as he growled slightly, pulling out of Kai who whined pathetically in response; Cole rolling Kai onto his stomach with ease before again having a bruising grip on Kais hips and slamming himself to the hilt, Kai shoving his face into the couch cushions to muffle a loud groan, eyes rolling back in his head as he bit down on the pillow as not to wake up the others in the dojo.  
Cole fucked into Kai fiercely, Kai knowing damn well he was gonna be sore for a week after but unable to bring himself to care as he thrusted back against his boyfriend, coherent thoughts being shoved out of his head with every thrust Cole made, Kais own hand sliding under himself to grind against his clit as he desperately squirmed under Cole.

The black ninja placing a hand on the back of Kais neck and pushing him further into the couch to keep him still as he hunched over the fire elemental, soft grunts and groans escaping him as he absolutely ruined Kai.  
Kai could only desperately grasp at the material under his free hand, moans and cries kept at a reasonable volume as he felt a familiar feeling well up inside him while he bucked between his own hand and Coles cock.  
Each thrust and moan from Cole only pushing him closer as he squeezed his eyes shut; desperate to try and hold on and make everything last just a bit longer while also trying to chase his own finish.

The red ninja finally let out a loud, desperate whine. Pushing against Cole and writhing as his whole body tightened, hands gripping tightly on the couch under him and singing a handprint into the material as he came, legs shaking under him.  
Coles pace didn’t even stutter as Kai tightened around him, the ninja thrusting mercilessly into his over stimulated boyfriend as he felt his own cock twitch, heat pooling in his gut as he watched his boyfriend absolutely lose it under him; panting desperately as he finally gave a few final thrusts into Kai, feeling himself fill the condom with a cut off moan, biting his own lip to quiet himself as he rode out his orgasm inside of Kai.

The two slowed to a soft grinding against each other, Kai only letting out soft whimpers now as Cole pulled out before pulling off the condom and tying it off with a grossed out noise as he dropped it on a pile of clothing on the floor, making a note to trash it later before laying next to Kai.  
Kais only response being to press himself against Cole, a satisfied humm as he nuzzled into Cole; mind fuzzy as he gently peppered affectionate kisses against Coles skin.   
Cole letting out a gentle chuckle, hands trailing over the warm skin as he gently kissed Kai in return.

They weren’t sure when they fell asleep like that, but the crash of a cup and Jay yelling   
“ON THE COUCH? REALLY?” was absolutely the sign of when they woke up, the boyfriends tearing themselves up and grabbing at their discarded clothes to cover themselves as they saw Jay with his hands over his eyes.

“SORRY JAY!” They both called, throwing themselves to their feet with wild laughter as they both shot to their respective rooms, the sound of Jays dramatic retching noises following behind.


End file.
